Un recuerdo doloroso
by Camila Aloi
Summary: chris se desmaya y despierta en casa de " los alcones del destino" pero estos no saben el pasado de chris solo el de su hermana, el le cuenta todo su triste pasado a una de las chicas y esta se ofrece a ayudarlo pero el no hace caso ¿que pasara con los alcones? ¿porque le cae tan mal al lider? advertencia: esto no es chris/oc


**Un recuerdo doloroso, descubriendo el destino.**

* * *

**Yo****: hola hoy se nos unen otras 2 ocs.**

**Megan: si yo.**

**Elena: y yo**

**Federica: bienvenidas**

**Crystal: si como digas.**

**Roxan: bienvenidas Megan y Elena, Crystal no seas así.**

**Luzmila: hola bienvenidas.**

**Miranda: Hola.**

**Emily: hola Crystal esta celosa.**

**Kyra: hola ¡Chris es mío!**

**Francesca: hola soy Fran.**

**Julie: hola soy Julie.**

**Layla: bienvenidas.**

**yo: los personajes de beyblade no me prtenecen solo mis ocs.**

* * *

**-narra Chris.-**

_Yo iba caminando por la calle perdido en mis pensamientos, no me sentía muy bien podía sentir me frente ardiendo me detuve y puse mi mano en mi frente y tenía un poco de fiebre me apoye en una pared y me deje caer al piso..._

_-tengo fiebre maldita sea.-dije yo y me toque la cabeza y me sentí mareado.- será posible que este así de mareado ¿qué me pasa?-dije yo y trate de levantarme pero me desmaye y no sé qué paso luego…_

**_5 horas luego-_**

_Yo solo recordaba que me había desmayado y poco a poco abrí mis ojos morados y pude ver que estaba en una casa no sabía en donde estaba y es raro en mi enfermarme y así y más a mi edad._

_-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- me pregunte en voz alta y entro una chica de cabello rosado y ojos cafés._

_-¿te sientes bien?-pregunto ella y me toco la frente.-aun tienes la frente y un poco caliente.-dijo ella._

_-podrías responder mi pregunta.-dije yo y ella frunció el ceño y yo comencé a sentirme mareado.- ¿Dónde está el baño?-pregunte y ella me indico y me entraron ganas de vomitar y así lo hice y la chica me dio un vaso con agua._

_-veo que sigues mareado- dijo ella y yo solo me deje caer en la cama._

_- y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo yo con algo de amargura en mi vos que la chica detecto al instante, debo admitirlo puedo llegar a ser algo frio bue tengo 17 que esperaban._

_-yo soy Megan Foster ¿y tú rubio?-dijo ella confiada._

_-soy Chris.-dije._

_-es extraño que tus amigos no hayan estado contigo con la fiebre que tienes.-dijo ella y entristecí al momento._

_-no tengo amigos me abandonaron.-dije yo y mis ojos se tornaron cristalino más de lo que los tenia por la fiebre.-fue el peor día de mi vida.-dijo yo y comencé a llorar trate de aguantar las lágrimas pero fue inútil._

_-no sabía eso lo lamento mucho Chris.-dijo ella y me quito las lágrimas y me toco la frente._

_-soy un adolecente de 17 años y lloro como un niño.-dije en susurro y Megan se fue y 5 minutos después trajo y un bol con agua y saco un trapo y lo escurrió._

_-tenemos que bajarte esa fiebre.-dijo ella yo me recosté y me puso el trapo en la frente estaba sonrojado o no sé si era por la fiebre pero sentía mis mejillas ardiendo._

_En eso escucho a alguien hablar y Megan me saca el paño y se asoma por la ventana de la casa._

_-llegaron antes.-dijo ella susurrando y entraron dos chicas una alta de pelo negro y ojos verde claros y otra que era ni muy baja ni muy alta era de cabello verde agua y ojos naranjas y ambas me miraron._

_-Megan ¿Quién es el rubio?-pregunto la morena._

_-Francesca tiene fiebre muy alta y estoy tratando de bajársela.-dijo ella mirando seria la chica._

_-ah hola soy Elena y ella es Francesca y ya conoces a Megan.-explico Elena._

_-es un gusto soy Chris.-dije con una leve sonrisa y Megan volvió a ponerme el paño en la frente._

_-oye Fran ¿no es el hermano de Violeta?-escuche murmurar a Elena._

_-si eso creo si se entera viole nos mata a todos.-respondió Francesca me molestaba que hablaran de mi hermana._

**-punto de vista de Elena-**

_Yo no entiendo es tan lindo pero frio nada que ver a su hermana violeta es hermosa pero es dulce y calmada espero que Chris sea así y se haga mi novio es tan guapo y más por su cabello rubio y sus penetrantes ojos morados ¡ahí pero que estás pensando Elena no lo conoces!_

**-punto de vista de Megan-**

_Chris era bastante guapo pero yo tenía que centrarme en ayudarlo con la fiebre._

_-Alexis dijo que tenía que hacer algo y volvía pero no sé nada de Yue ni de León ni de Rodrigo.-explico Elena._

_-yo si Rodrigo y Yue dijeron que volvían tarde.-explique yo_

-hola chicas.-dijo una voz me di vuelta y vi a un chico de cabello dorado y ojos del mismo color.

-¡Alexis!-grito Elena.

Chris reacciono y le quite el paño.

-¿Qué pasa Chris?-pregunte yo y Alexis lo miro y frunció el ceño.

-no nada es solo que mi pasado me vino a la mente es todo.- dijo él y moje el paño de nuevo y se coloque en la frente sobre los ojos y note varias lagrimas salir de sus ojos pero solo le acaricie el pelo rubio.

**-punto de vista de Alexis -**

_No sé por qué Megan era tan amable con ese chico no me agrada su apariencia no sé por qué y en eso entra león._

_-hola chicos ¿quién es el Megan?-pregunto león al ver a Megan con ese tal Chris._

**-punto de vista de Chris.-**

_Yo estuve llorando un rato y escuche voces y me quite el paño y pude ver a un chico de cabello verde obscuro y ojos violetas._

_-león llegaste temprano.-dijo el chico que respondía al nombre de Alexis._

_-hola chicos llegamos.-dijeron dos personas una chica de ojos celestes y cabello azul y un chico de cabello rojo obscuro y ojos gris intenso._

_-Chris ahora que estamos todos te los presentare.-dijo Elena._

_-vale.-respondí yo._

_-ya sabes mi nombre el de Megan, Fran y Alexis, el de pelo rojo es Rodrigo la de pelo azul es Yue y el de pelo verde es nuestro experto en maquinaria científica león.-presento Elena._

_-es un placer soy Chris y creo que debo irme.-dije yo y me levante ignore la fiebre y cuando trate de abrir la puerta Elena me detuvo._

_-Chris no te puedes ir aun tienes fiebre.-lloro Elena la mire y suspire._

_-Elena tiene razón apenas te puedes mantener en pie.- dijo Megan y me toque la frente y tenían razón aún tenía fiebre._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo tardara en irse la fiebre?-pregunte._

_-con la temperatura que tienes como una semana para recuperarte por completo.-explico Megan._

_-bueno me rindo.-dije yo y Elena me arrastro a la cama donde estaba._

_-será una larga semana.-murmuro Francesca._


End file.
